


Richie's tingling lips

by AdriYay



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Richie Tozier, Boys In Love, M/M, Understanding Eddie, Working Out My Feelings Through Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 19:30:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15007790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdriYay/pseuds/AdriYay
Summary: He loves to kiss Eddie.





	Richie's tingling lips

It was honestly one of his favorite things to do when he was with Eddie. Alone together in one of their secret home-dates. He wouldn’t dare kiss Eddie like this around other people, because these were the moments in which Richie finally stopped for a moment and realized how much he actually loved his boyfriend. These were the moments in which Richie couldn’t hold back from pressing his lips against Eddie’s in a lovely gesture of affection and utter adoration. 

 

He would gently press his lips to Eddie, mouths closed and just enjoying the feeling of being close to his body and his face, he’d close his eyes and feel every second of it to his very core. Then, he would start moving his lips and trapping Eddie’s bottom lip between his, feeling it as if it were another hug and another way of saying  _ I love this, I love you.  _

 

They would keep going like that for some time, enjoying the kiss and ignoring everything around them, every sound was lost to their ears. It was only the two of them connected in a simple but amazing kiss.

 

Richie never went farther than that, and sometimes he felt a wave of guilt running through him as he felt the tip of Eddie’s tongue against his lips, asking for entrance. They had talked about it, and Richie felt awful for making Eddie stop at that. It’s not like he didn’t want to keep kissing his amazing boyfriend, no. He wanted to do it for ages to come. But he didn’t want to have open-mouthed kisses and hands roaming each other’s bodies. 

 

He felt sad that he couldn’t give that to Eddie, he felt terrible when he thought about how he was taking what could be considered the best part about kissing and being in a relationship. He was sorry.

 

He would separate a bit, not opening his eyes, and move his right hand from Eddie’s cheek to his chest in a small reminder that he didn’t want to go there. He had a small ache in his heart, but he always felt a small smile forming on Eddie’s lips and a hand moving up to squeeze his own after made the signal. He usually heard a quiet  _ Sorry _ before those lips were coming back to his, back to the slow, dazzling kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! Idk what this small fic was. I expressed some of my feelings here as an ace girl who has a loving girlfriend. I exaggerated with the angst of the situation, honestly, but I imagine Richie feeling guilty for not being able to please Eddie that way. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
